


Outlast but Miles Actually Has Brain Cells

by BeveStuscemi



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeveStuscemi/pseuds/BeveStuscemi
Summary: Miles does what we were all telling him to do.





	Outlast but Miles Actually Has Brain Cells

**Author's Note:**

> ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS GET BACK IN THAT DAMN VENT MILES!

Throughout his illustrious career as an investigative journalist, Miles Upshur has amassed himself quite the vocabulary of words to describe the places and buildings he visited. He’d seen factories burned down to the foundations, small homes left abandoned and derelict, and bomb shelters filled to the brim with expired foodstuffs from those fearing a Doomsday. Yet he’d never stood outside of a building he deemed evil. Until right now.   
Mount Massive Asylum was an evil looking building.

Miles wasn’t a very emotional man and he’d never really experienced much when staring at architecture, but something about the building in front of him made him want to jump back in his car and leave. The metal gates were too sharp, the asylum was too big, and the sky looked as though it was stolen from a Lovecraftian hellscape. He knew something terrible was supposed to be going on in there but he hadn’t expected it to feel like it too. Brushing aside his paranoia, he pushed open the small gate that led to the courtyard.

The place was monstrous. It was built in a neo-Gothic style with large windows and stone arches that blocked the light from nearby lampposts. What chilled Miles the most was the windows. Most were dark but some were well lit and he could make out flickering shadows behind the heavy net curtains. People were in there. _Great._   
The main entrance was directly in front of him but if the ‘whistleblower’ was to be believed, the reception area would be teeming with personnel and scientists who’d put a bullet in his head if he was stupid enough to walk in. If what they were doing was truly illegal, they were most likely prepared for intruders. He sighed and turned his attention to some construction work to the left side of the building.

He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the gates had been bolted shut but that relief was short lived when he noticed someone had bent the metal and provided a convenient crawl space for him. He gave a dark chuckle when he realised the crawl space was human made and that there was a strong fucker somewhere in the building waiting for him. He squeezed through the opening and looked around the area for somewhere to gain entrance. Naturally, the workers had left a ladder for renovation on the upper sections of the building. Camcorder in hand, Miles made his way over to the ladder to begin the ascent into Mount Massive Asylum. The workers hadn’t been so kind as to leave him a second ladder for easier access, so Miles would be forced to hop and climb the scaffolding instead. He nearly fell off the small wooden walkway when he heard the ladder beneath him collapse. 

He eventually found an open window on the second floor and he wasted no time pulling himself up and climbing inside. Almost immediately, the lights in the room flickered and popped and Miles was left standing in darkness. _Fantastic._   
He placed the camcorder over his eye and flicked the button enabling night vision. He almost wished he didn’t.   
Most of the room had been trashed by either a patient or a member of staff, leaving large bookshelves scattered on the floor and chairs thrown across the room in every direction. The people in the asylum had some serious upper body strength.

A few offices later, Miles was standing in what he assumed was the main corridor to the office portion of the asylum. Someone had erected a makeshift barricade made from office furniture to prevent him travelling any further and a few of the doors had been boarded up with scrap wood. What unnerved him the most though was the bullet holes in the walls and the large amounts of blood splattered up and down the paint and seeping into the carpet. The viscosity of the liquid confirmed his fears that it all happened recently. He recorded the worst of the damage and found himself walking towards an open door just a few feet away from him.

It was a kitchen. Or a tiny canteen. Miles wasn’t sure since most of the furniture had been removed to form barricades in the neighbouring corridor. On a counter by the refrigerator, somebody had left their lunch. A half drank can of cola stood proud next to… sushi? Miles took a step back and told himself that the thing on the lunch tray was definitely sushi and not anything else. It’s sushi. It’s _sushi_. He took another step backwards and nearly screamed when he felt the back of his knees collide with something. Turning around he nearly laughed when he saw that it was just a collapsed table. A table covered in blood, but a table nonetheless.

Above said table was a vent, hanging open and inviting. Miles scratched his nose. The vent would connect to other parts of the asylum and he wouldn’t have to worry about bumping into anyone that wouldn’t want him there.   
_“Fuck it.” _He thought as he grabbed onto the vent and pulled himself up.   
The vent was cramped and dusty, complete with cobwebs which did relax him considerably. Thankfully nobody else was lurking in there with outstretched arms longing to grab his foot and pull him deeper in. At the end of the airduct was the faint buzzing of electricity that informed Miles that wherever he was going was well lit.  
Barely seconds after he started moving, the door to the canteen swung open and a frenzied man ran in. He yelled something in a panic before turning heel and running back out. Miles' heart sank to his stomach as he listened to the shouting fade into the distance. He had to mentally push himself to keep moving.  
He continued to crawl towards the light and jumped out of the vent when he could see the floor beneath him. He was now on the floor above the reception area. He couldn’t see much out of the frosted glass but the bottom floor looked empty…and soaked in blood.  
Another barricade had been formed which prevented him from exploring any more of the corridor. Frustrated, Miles decided to investigate the slightly ajar door next to him for a new route.   
He pushed it open.

A loud scream caused him to jump backwards and fall. His mouth was agape in horror as a body swung from the ceiling, arms flailing and twitching. The lights inside flickered on and off as the body fell from the hook suspending it and collapsed onto the ground. A sickening crunch informed Miles that the neck broke upon impact.   
He gagged at the smell pouring out of the room. It was thick and heavy, metallic and bitter. The unmistakable scent of blood and rot. He coughed into his jacket as he watched the body give one final spasm before it finally lay still. Somewhere else in the room, a low, pained groaning rumbled into the darkness.

Miles stood motionless, chest heaving and legs shaking. Every fibre of his body was pounding with adrenaline as his mind raced with every possible way he could die here. He could be a saint, expose Murkoff, get justice and possibly be rewarded. Or he could get caught and die a painful death with no one ever knowing what happened to him.   
The choice was his, really.

Minutes passed with Miles weighing the options in his mind. He looked at the camcorder and then to the corpse. He’d decided.

“Nah, fuck this.”

He turned around, went home and lived.

The End.


End file.
